Lauren Klee
Lauren Klee has wrote 102 episodes of EastEnders since January 2009, including three co-written episodes with Fiona Evans, Emer Kenny and Dare Aiyegbayo. Before this she served as the script editor and was responsible for writing episode five of the spin-off series Kat and Alfie: Redwater in 2017. She has also penned episodes of Call the Midwife, Tina and Bobby, Waterloo Road, Holby City, Casualty and Doctors as well as serving as the story consultant on Free Rein. Episodes written by Lauren Klee 2000s 2009 (4 episodes) *Episode 3729 (30 January 2009) *Episode 3803 (9 June 2009) *Episode 3867 (29 September 2009) *Episode 3912 (17 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (4 episodes) *Episode 4009/4010 (31 May 2010) (Co-written with Fiona Evans) *Episode 4051 (12 August 2010) *Episode 4104 (12 November 2010) *Episode 4121 (13 December 2010) 2011 (12 episodes) *Episode 4141 (10 January 2011) *Episode 4157 (7 February 2011) *Episode 4176 (11 March 2011) *Episode 4218 (26 May 2011) *Episode 4235 (24 June 2011) *Episode 4236 (27 June 2011) *Episode 4260 (5 August 2011) *Episode 4298 (11 October 2011) *Episode 4299 (13 October 2011) *Episode 4304 (21 October 2011) *Episode 4338 (20 December 2011) *Episode 4341 (24 December 2011) 2012 (10 episodes) *Episode 4374 (13 February 2012) *Episode 4375 (14 February 2012) *Episode 4389 (9 March 2012) *Episode 4392 (15 March 2012) *Episode 4418 (30 April 2012) *Episode 4434 (28 May 2012) *Episode 4455 (4 July 2012) *Episode 4473 (7 August 2012) *Episode 4474 (9 August 2012) *Episode 4483 (21 August 2012) 2013 (11 episodes) *Episode 4570 (15 January 2013) *Episode 4589 (18 February 2013) *Episode 4598 (5 March 2013) *Episode 4621 (12 April 2013) *Episode 4639 (14 May 2013) *Episode 4640 (16 May 2013) *Episode 4662 (24 June 2013) *Episode 4663 (25 June 2013) *Episode 4706 (9 September 2013) *Episode 4707 (10 September 2013) *Episode 4751 (25 November 2013) 2014 (13 episodes) *Episode 4782 (9 January 2014) *Episode 4783 (10 January 2014) *Episode 4822 (18 March 2014) *Episode 4823 (20 March 2014) *Episode 4858/4859 (20 May 2014) *Episode 4873 (16 June 2014) *Episode 4882/4883 (3 July 2014) (Co-written with Emer Kenny) *Episode 4902/4903 (7 August 2014) (Co-written with Dare Aiyegbayo) *Episode 4919 (4 September 2014) *Episode 4937 (6 October 2014) *Episode 4938 (7 October 2014) *Episode 4980 (22 December 2014) *Episode 4981 (23 December 2014) 2015 (12 episodes) *Episode 5000 (19 January 2015) *Episode 5001 (20 January 2015) *Episode 5016 (18 February 2015) *Episode 5074 (26 May 2015) *Episode 5075 (28 May 2015) *Episode 5107 (23 July 2015) *Episode 5118 (11 August 2015) *Episode 5128 (28 August 2015) *Episode 5146 (29 September 2015) *Episode 5147 (1 October 2015) *Episode 5169 (6 November 2015) *Episode 5185 (7 December 2015) 2016 (10 episodes) *Episode 5207 (7 January 2016 - Part 1) *Episode 5208 (7 January 2016 - Part 2) *Episode 5281 (9 May 2016) *Episode 5283 (12 May 2016) *Episode 5327 (4 August 2016) *Episode 5328 (5 August 2016) *Episode 5361 (3 October 2016) *Episode 5362 (4 October 2016) *Episode 5413 (29 December 2016) *Episode 5414 (30 December 2016) 2017 (11 episodes) *Episode 5439 (9 February 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5440 (10 February 2017) *Episode 5487 (4 May 2017) *Episode 5488 (5 May 2017) *Episode 5543 (10 August 2017) *Episode 5544 (11 August 2017) *Episode 5575 (5 October 2017) *Episode 5576 (6 October 2017) *Episode 5590 (31 October 2017) *Episode 5621 (24 December 2017) *Episode 5624 (26 December 2017) 2018 (12 episodes) *Episode 5646 (29 January 2018) *Episode 5680 (29 March 2018) *Episode 5681 (30 March 2018) *Episode 5707 (15 May 2018) *Episode 5708 (17 May 2018) *Episode 5734 (2 July 2018) *Episode 5750 (30 July 2018) *Episode 5751 (31 July 2018) *Episode 5771 (4 September 2018) *Episode 5772 (6 September 2018) *Episode 5773 (7 September 2018) *Episode 5791 (9 October 2018) 2019 (3 episodes) *Episode 5841/5842 (1 January 2019) *Episode 5862 (4 February 2019) *Episode 5863 (5 February 2019) Category:Writers